A Lurlinemas Story
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Lurlinemas is the sweetest time of year, with snow falling, carols in the air. It's not surprising when love blossoms. Fiyeraba, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Snow was falling softly to the ground and the crisp winter breeze blew past. Lurlinemas was in the air at Shiz University, and with that was Winter Break. "Elphie, are you really sure you don't want to come to the Uplands with me? I hate to think of you alone here in this old empty school."

"I'll be perfectly fine. I could've gone home with Nessarose if I had wanted to." Elphaba insisted to her friend, who's carriage was waiting for her to return to her parents' home in the Upper Uplands. "Besides, I'll be able to catch up on all the reading I've been meaning to do."

Glinda frowned. "Promise me you'll have some fun, too. Otherwise I won't be able to leave you." Elphaba was touched; Glinda was genuinely concerned about her.

"I'll be fine, and you'll be horribly late if you wait any longer." She wrapped her arms around Glinda and hugged her. "Now go on."

Elphaba watched her best friend climb up into the carriage and waved goodbye. Feeling odd, she walked back toward the quiet dorm room they had shared. On the way she quite litteraly ran into someone.

"Master Fiyero, if you are looking for your girlfriend, I hate to tell you but she already left. You just missed her."

He paused to consider that information. "Oh? Well that's alright. I've been meaning to speak with you anyway."

"With me?" Elphaba blinked. She hadn't spoken with him in over a week-since the incident with the Lion Cub. Things hadn't exactly ended well.

"That is if you _will _speak with me."

"I haven't ran away yet."

"Touche." He smiled though. "Seriously though.. I really want to talk about what happened with the Cub. Come get something to eat with me."

She nearly said 'no' and ran off. But she hesitated- since when did Fiyero care about Animals? Since when did Fiyero care about anything? Out of pure curiosity- well, maybe not just curiosity- she said, "Alright."

---

He had led her toward one of the many pubs around town. Soon, it was very, very late and the pair was close to breaking curfew. He was surprised when she pointed that out. "You'll be fine. You have half an hour, and I know the quickest way back."

He paid for the meal before she had a chance to protest. He had no idea what he was doing or why he had spent hours talking to this... girl, this mysterious person who he couldn't quite define. He did know he hadn't been able to get her out of his head for the last week. She was so differant once you got to know her, and her wall was down. She was innocent and passionate and genuine.

He didn't come across those characteristics very often. She was like a breath of fresh air to him.

But what was he doing? He couldn't... he couldn't be with her. He was susposed to be with Glinda, and he was not susposed to want to be with this... this beautiful person. This wonderful, sweet-

"Fiyero? We're here. Thank you for walking me back to my dorm... Fiyero are you listening to me?"

"Yes! I-yes, sorry about that." She stood in the doorway to Crage Hall, awkwardly.

He smiled. "I.. feel better about what happened with the Cub," He lied. That had just been an excuse to be with her. "I'll talk to you soon," he said. On a complete impulse, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of the amazing reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy!_

Elphaba curled up under her heavy winter quilt. It was almost ten, and she should've been up hours ago, but the warmth and the quiet of the room was enough to put her to sleep. She was contemplating getting out of bed to go find her notebook and a pen, when she heard a loud knock on the door. "Damn it," she said to the room. She kept still, hoping whoever it was would go away. 

Another knock. She held her breath.

"Fire!" A male voice yelled.

Her eyes widened. She grabbed her bath robe and threw it around her shoulders and ran to the door. Only as she was turning the knob did she realize she recognized the voice, and that there was likely no fire. "Fiyero, you are an ass," she said grumpily opening the door all the way. She folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Good morning, Princess," he said, laughing gently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was planning on getting some breakfast..."

"Then you got lost on your way to the cafe,"

"-And wanted to know if you would come with me."

She frowned. Why was he suddenly spending so much time with her? He had always been friendly, but never had he gone out of his way to spend time with her. She couldn't fight down the feeling that this was some big joke, and that he was just waiting for her-the lonely, geeky, freak- to fall for perfect him. "Why?"

"Because I don't enjoy eating alone, and from the looks of things, you haven't eaten yet, either?"

She bit her lip. As long as she didn't let herself fall in, surely she wouldn't get hurt. "Ok, I'll go with you. Give me a minute to get dressed."

---

He was surprised. Elphaba reappeared from her room after only a few minutes, in a neat lavender sweater and a black skirt. He smiled. She looked nice after only a few minutes- most girls took hours. "Are you ready?"

She didn't quite look happy. "Yes, I am."

He offered her his arm. She shot him a look and he put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry, I get it. You don't need to be escorted anywhere." He smiled, determined to make this work. "I can respect that."

The two of them walked to one of the cafes just off of campus. They ate slowly, and Elphaba was shocked to realize she was enjoying herself. There was something off, though. She still had no reason to trust him, no matter how much she wanted to. "I've been thinking..." He began.

"Yes?"

"What do you say we spend the rest of break together?"

She frowned. "Oh, yes. Winkie Prince is Best Friends with Green Girl."

He groaned inwardly. He hadn't meant just as friends. "I don't care about what everyone thinks, Elphaba. Give me _some_ credit."

"I'd like to..." She trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Then let's spend some time together."

She bit her lip. "OK... Lurlinemas break ends next Monday. We have a week. We'll spend the week together, and after that, we'll go our separate ways."

He was confused- why was she acting that way? But he could hardly say no. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me read to you," he said one snowy evening, two days later. The unlikely pair was sitting together in the Crage Hall Library, among stacks of books and large armchairs. They were sitting at an old oak table, near the roaring fireplace. She had been surpised when he volunteered to sit with her as she read. He had never voluntarily spent time in the library before.

She couldn't ignore the oddness of the situation. He, Perfect Winkie Prince was... _dating?_ her, the bizzare green girl, freak of Crage Hall?

And the relationship was even wierd. He was dating her room room mate, her only friend! In less than a week, Glinda would return, and Fiyero would return to her. Wouldn't he? She couldn't fight down anxiety.

"I can read, just fine," she said with narrow eyes, unable to really relax in her mind.

He smiled. "I know that, Elphie. Just let me read to you... you seem tired."

She bit her lip and then handed the thick novel she had been leafing through to him. He picked it up, found her place, and began reading, soft enough so that only they could hear. He read slowly to her, steadily, spinning the fantasy story.

But she couldn't quite focus, no matter how she tried. After a long moment, she spoke up. "Fiyero? Can I talk to you?"

He looked up from the book, surprised and mildly concerned. "Wha- Well, of course." He placed Elphaba's bookmark back in it's place. "Is everything alright?"

She let out a deep breath, slowly. "Yes... I mean no... I mean... Oh, hell if I even know. I just... OK, I'm going to talk, and I'd appreciate it if you listen." He nodded for her to continue. "I just want to know why you're doing this."

"Why I'm doing what?"

"Why you are with me. Because let's be honest- we aren't exactly from the same social circle. So, I just want you to know that if you are.. with me as some joke or something, I'd appreciate it if you told me. I-I won't be mad, if you end it now."

"I-" he opened his mouth to try to answer her, but she continued on.

"Or if you feel sorry for me. I'm fine on my own. I always have been. So if you just pity me, let's end this now."

"But-" he remembered their conversation the day of the Lion Cub. He still couldn't get a word in.

"So I guess this is it?"

He took both of her delicate hands in one of his and pressed a finger to her lips, hardly knowing where he should begin. "Elphaba, I am not playing some cruel joke on you. I am not sitting here because I pity you. I want to be with you because I enjoy spending time with you. You're intelligent, sweet- when you want to be, and _good."_

She lowered her eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

He leaned closer to her. "I can't proove it to you. All I can do is promise you I am."

She studied his blue eyes and after a long minute nodded, accepting. "Alright, then. I believe you."

He smiled slowly. "Good." He picked the book back up and settled back into reading as if nothing had happened.

She watched him for a long moment. Slowly, on an impulse, she scooted her chair until it was beside his. He grinned without looking up, and gently placed his arm around her shoulders. She curled closer to him, and more than the fire in the hearth warmed her.

She relaxed into the story he read to her. It was a romance.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's snowing again." Fiyero said, as he sat with Elphaba in the dining hall.

"And so?" She prompted from him.

"So let's go out in it. Elphaba, it doesn't snow everyday, and this is Lurlinemas break. Let's enjoy it."

"You do realize all snow is, is frozen ran."

He stood up and smiled at her. "C'mon Miss Scrooge, let's just go out and enjoy it."

She got up to join him, but not without saying, "You are five years old."

---

She had to admit, Shiz was beautiful with Lurlinemas decorations out, snow resting on trees and on the tops of buildings. She was grateful for the dark blue scarf around her neck, and Fiyero's warm arm around her waist. They didn't speak much as they walked in the snow. She smiled when she saw it collecting in his hair, and brushed it away.

Of course, the frozen beauty couldn't last too long...

He bent down to scoop up some of the cold snow, mischief shining in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, backing up cautiously.

"Really? I think I would." He packed it carefully in his hands.

She protested. "I'm allergic to water!"

"You are not. That was a silly rumor Galinda made up around you when you put her shoe collection on the roof." He now held a nice, slushy snowball in his hands.

"Don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?" He said, smirking. "What will you give me if I don't?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want... to kiss you, and let the whole world see."

She smiled at him, fighting down a blush. "Well, I can't promise the world will see, but..." She took a few steps toward him. He dropped the snow ball and opened his arms to her. She leaned into him, and they kissed, a perfect moment, frozen in time.

He didn't realize she had snow in her hands until far too late.

"You little sneak!"

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenged him. It wasn't at all long before they were chasing each other around in the snow, giggling like five year olds.

Eventually, her patented clumsiness took control and she tripped. He approached her cautiosuly, gallantly offering her a hand up. She sat up and allowed him to help her... before he lost his own balance and fell on her.

For a long minute they froze, hardly believing how they had tumbled together. She gasped at the feeling of his warm body over her, pinning her to the ground and the freezing snow beneath her. "Oh.." she murmured.

He kissed her on an impulse, his warm, rough hands on the soft skin of her face.

She laughed self conciously. "Yero, we really should get up. This looks _wrong _to anyone who happens to be walking past."

He nodded and pulled himself up, cursing himself for probably squishing her. He helped her up, this time not loosing his footing. He brushed the snow off of her back before it had a chance to melt and soak her, putting his arm around her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Word of warning... this is totally musicalverse, but I have a book reference thrown in here. Actually not the last chapter, though._**

"Close your eyes," he said. It was Lurlinemas morning at Shiz, and Elphaba had finally let Fiyero into her dorm room. She knew hardly anyone was at Shiz, and even fewer people would care, but it still made her feel anxious at breaking the rules. He had come over rather unannounced, and had woken her up- she was just glad that her white nightdress was clean. She had insisted on him letting her brush her hair, though.

"Fiyero-"

"Elphaba, please humor me. And put out your hands." To his surprise and delight, she listened to him. She felt a box placed into her hand. "Open your eyes."

She opened the little box, and she almost stopped breathing. "Yero, you... this is too much." A single emerald was set into a necklace, surounded by four diamond-shaped saphires.

"It is not too much. If anything, it's not enough. I'm a prince, remember?" He pressed his lips against her forehead. "The emerald, well, I'm sure you can figure out what that stands for. And-" Here, he started to un-button his shirt.

"Fiyero!"

He laughed, "Relax. I'm just explaining something to you." He gestured now to his bare chest. Blue diamonds, as blue as the saphires that matched his eyes, had been tattooed on to his chest. "The saphires stand for me.. I guess it's kind of corny, but-"

"No, it's not. It's beautiful." She wasn't sure if she meant the necklace, or the gesture, or the half naked man in front of her, though.

"So you like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him, shyly. He slid the necklace around her, and clasped it behind her neck. "But what now? Galinda will be back the day after tomorrow."

"So?"

"So... Galinda will be back the day after tomorrow!"

"Relax, Elphie. I'll, I'll take care of things. She'll be mad at first, but she'll get over it."

Elphaba's eyes went wide, not comprehending. Fiyero... was leaving Galinda... for her? "Don't!"

"Don't? Elphie, you don't want to be with me?" He tried not to feel hurt.

"No! I do."

"So... you want to be the other woman?" Fiyero had a bad reputation, but he could hardly believe _that._

"I mean, wait. I'm going to the Emerald City two weeks from now, and she'll still be angry. I don't want to run off, and leave you to her. And even then, I'd be worried about her. I don't want to just leave. Wait until after I come back. You can wait that long, can't you?"

He nodded. Really, he wanted to be with her _now _and wanted the world to know. But he susposed he could wait, if it made her happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Last Chapter! I apologyze, because this isn't neccesarily very Christmas/Lurlinemas-y. But there's still some Fiyeraba!_**

She felt the wind in her hair as she sat on the broom miles above Oz. She looked down, toward Shiz University, where she knew Fiyero was. He had planned to break up with Galinda- Glinda, now- right after the girls got back from meeting the Wizard.

_Suspose that's not happening now._

She felt unbelievably alone. She was a little speck on the horizon, a little green fleck. What was she doing, going up against the Wizard of Oz? Was she crazy or just stupid? Some silly, hopeful part of her had really thought Glinda would join her. Really, that would've done more harm than good. Elphaba never would accompish anything if she had to worry about her best friend getting in trouble.

But then again, who said she would accomplish anything, anyway? She would probably die, sooner rather than later, and no one would even care.

_That's not true, _A little, perky, positive voice said. The voice reminded her of Glinda, actually. _That's not true. People care about you. Right now, people are worried sick about you!_

_Sure, sure, _she said to herself, _Father is embaressed. Nessa wants to disown me. Glinda is worried, but she knows what happened. Three people, two of which only care because I am related to them._

_No, stupid! _The perky voice said, _HE cares about you._

_Who?_

_Fiyero, you idiot! Fiyero loves you! Fiyero is worried sick about you right now, because he loves you!_

_Oh.. oh yeah_

She smiled despite herself, and touched the necklace she had concealed by her high-necked dress. She thought of his words. _"Relax, Elphie. I'll take care of things,"_

Sure, he'd been talking about his relationship with his girlfriend, but it was nice to think his words also applied to all other obstacles in her path.

She thought of the little green emerald surrounded by blue saphires... guarded by the saphires. Recklessly, she flew the broom toward the North, toward Shiz. It was very, very late. The school was silent and still. She easily found his dorm room.

She looked in the window, watching him sleep fitfully. His brow was creased, as if he couldn't rest even in sleep. She pressed her hand against the glass of the window, feeling it warm against her palm. He stirred then, as if he sensed her. She panicked, and froze, knowing she should run.

But he was awake, and he looked around his room, as if searching for something or someone... then his gaze led to the window, where she levitated, her palm still on the cold glass. He slowly got up and walked to his window. He longed to open it, and pull her in, but knew that that would cause more harm than good. She needed to hide, and he could not safely hide her in his dorm.

Instead, he pressed his own hand to the glass, feeling her heat against it.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I know," he whispered.

She disapeared then. He couldn't help but smile to see her high above the buildings and the frozen snow. She looked like a Lurlinemas Angel.


End file.
